This invention relates generally to diagnostic and therapeutic devices for insertion into a patient's body, and more particularly to devices for access to and delivery of treatment in the pericardial space.
Access to the pericardial space is desirable in order to provide a variety of cardiac therapies, including delivery of drugs or genetic agents, placement of electrical leads for pacing, cardioversion, defibrillation or EGM monitoring, removal of pericardial fluid for diagnostic analysis, or other purposes. A variety of mechanisms have been developed for accessing the pericardial space, ranging from a simple puncture by means of a large bore needle to intricate catheter or cannula based systems provided with sealing and anchoring mechanisms. Access to the pericardial space may be accomplished from either outside the body, by piercing the pericardium or from inside the heart, by piercing the wall of a heart chamber.
Prior art mechanisms adapted to access the pericardial space by piercing the heart chamber include U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,870 issued to March et al, which discloses use of a transvenous catheter provided with a hollow helical needle to pierce the wall of a heart chamber. Alternatively access to the pericardial space may also be accomplished by means of a transvenous catheter which pierces the wall of a heart chamber and allows passage of a lead therethrough is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,457 issued to Elliot, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,578 issued to Cohen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,496 issued to Alferness. Particularly in the context of access to the pericardial space via the right atrium, it has been proposed that the transvenous catheter pierce the right atrial wall, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,457 issued to Elliot or that the catheter pierce the right atrial appendage as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,326 issued to Verrier. Access to the pericardial space from the exterior of the body, accomplished by passing a cannula or catheter type device through the chest wall and thereafter passing the cannula or catheter through the pericardium into the pericardial space is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,216 issued to Igo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,252 issued to Cohen and PCT Patent Application WO/99/13936, by Schmidt.